History of Calabria
Though much of the history of Calabria is not well-known, enough information does exist to craft a reasonably comprehensive history of the regions and its various houses. According to the S'allumer Calendar, as of the death of Don Fidelio di Rinaldi, the year is 882 Aprè''s le Miracle. Though no term is given for the events before this record, this site will use the term ''Avant le Miracle for convenience. The following will comprise only of events whose dates, either certain or approximate, can be absolutely placed. As such, a great deal of history will not be here, and will be up to the reader to infer. 200s Avant Helloise * 259 Avant ** Gage l'Amorce of Avoirdupois is born. * 207 Avant ** 2nd of Thunder. The Twelve original houses of Avoirdupois meet in Sauldre to discuss defensive measures against the nomadic Ecorcheur tribe. Unable to decide upon a general in their own numbers, Gage l'Amorce is chosen to lead. * 206 Avant ** 31st of Flowers. General l'Amorce attacks the Ecorcheurs near Lake Aube. Both sides experience heavy losses. The leader of the Ecorcheur tribe sustains heavy injuries. ** 31st of Green. The Ecorcheur tribe is defeated. 100s Avant Helloise * 189 Avant ** Gage l'Amorce dies, age 70. * 184 Avant ** Aubert du Boulanger of Avoirdupois is born. * 180 Avant ** By this point in time, 11 of the surviving 25 noble houses of Avoirdupois are in open campaigns against one another. * 175 Avant ** Amical du Boulanger, Aubert's uncle, proposes a treaty to standardize the boundaries and laws of the Noble Houses of Avoirdupois. * 168 Avant ** The revised treaty, now officially called the Accord de Gerance Avoirdupois is successfully signed by 27 Noble Houses. * 165 Avant ** Earlier Spring. Paien du Boulanger, Amical's brother, dies weeks before his coronation. ** 21st of Strawberry. Aubert du Boulanger is crowned at age 19 after desperate negotiations on Amical's part. Amical gains the nickname "Kingmaker". * 147 Avant ** At the pressuring of the Noble Houses, King Amical is forced to dismiss Aubert from his council. * 128 Avant ** Amical du Boulanger dies, age unknown. * 127 Avant ** Aubert du Boulanger dies, age 57. His son, Paien I, succeeds him. * 109 Avant ** Theudebald l'Anuite, the father of modern Heliodromency, dies, age unknown. * Approximately 100 Avant ** The golden age of the Rinaldi, referred to as Antilachrymosus ("Before the Time of Weeping"). Triskellian flourishes as a city and the Via Salutis earns its name. The Rinaldi remain an unchallenged authority in Calabria. ** Towards the end of the 100s'' Avant'', the Time of Weeping occurs. Triskellian falls into disrepair. Storms from the east coast close the ship route giving Triskellian much of its trade and supplies. Banditry becomes commonplace on the Via Salutis, and plague wracks the city. * 67 Avant ** Paien III du Boulanger, great-grandson of Paien I, dies, age unknown. He is succeeded by his son Gan du Boulanger, who would come to be known as "Good King" Gan. * 3 Avant ** Paien IV du Boulanger, great-grandson of Gan, is born. 1-100 Après le Miracle * 1 Après ** Gan du Boulanger dies. Having outlived his son and grandson, Paien IV succeeds him at age 3. His maternal uncle, Childeberd de Crinière stands in as regent. ** The Miracle of Helloise: Don Rafael di Rinaldi dies, age unknown. Helloise, his nurse, has a vision and miraculously cures the plague in Triskellian, as well as the ailing Constantin di Rinaldi, before she perishes soon after. Worship of S'Allumer immediately ignites. ** Luiza Caldonna, mother of Constantin, is appointed the position of Arch-Cardinal of the Church of S'allumer. ** The Cathedrale de Temoin in Triskellian is constructed. ** A series of poor harvests in Avoirdupois causes widespread hunger. With the corrupt Childeberd unwilling to listen to pleas from the people, rebellion breaks out. * 11'' Après'' ** Spring. Childeberd is stabbed by one of his own guardsmen and dies, age unknown. He is replaced by Gurlan de Marteau, Paien IV's maternal uncle by marriage. He begins taking action against corrupt nobles and the rebel group, known collectively as the Denegateurs. The War of Leaves begins. * 16 Après ** Paien IV officially comes of age and assumes the title of King. Gurlan is dismissed from his position as regent, but remains a member of the royal council. * 18 Après ** Gurlan de Marteau is assasinated by a priest sympathetic to the Denegateurs, age unknown. * 20 Après ** 8th of Flowers. At the urging of Itta d'Enclume, Paien's captain and close confidant, the plates used to print the old royal deeds and patents are destroyed in a public ceremony. ** Fall. Alluin du Vallon's army is defeated by the crown in the fifth battle of Lieues Maudites. Alluin himself flees to exile in Triskellian. The War of Leaves officially ends. ** Winter, possibly 21 Après. Paien IV dies of illness, age 23. He is succeeded by his younger brother Evrouin du Boulanger. * 30'' Après'' ** The priesthood of Anu, being in effective control of the Avoirdupois government, issue an official decree closing chapels and meeting places of S'allumer. * 35 Après ** By this stage, ordainment in the S'allumer faith is considered punishable by death in Avoirdupois. * 44 Après ** Evrouin du Boulanger dies, age unknown. He is succeeded by his son, Evrouin II. * 50 Après ** Spring. A band of Akarbites of Anu attack a gathering of Penitents outside the city of Fermerouge. As Fermerouge was under protection of the Rinaldi-aligned Blaireu, they retaliate by burning several Avoirdupois towns. ** Winter. Recorded as one of the harshest winters in present history. While in conflict with his now-dissenting Heliodrome forces, Evrouin du Boulanger is stabbed with a poisoned dagger by a failed Akarbite. Succumbing to his wounds, he proclaims the child of his mistress, Aimon, as his legitimate heir. The High Priest of Anu, however, declares the marriage and thus Aimon's legitimacy void. * 51 Après ** After weeks of debate, Duke Etienne du Sabot, second-cousin to Evrouin II, is named as the next king of the Avoirdupois. ** Spring. Etienne resumes the campaign against the Rinaldi to limited success. The Rinaldi are pushed back to the walls of Triskellian and are forced to settle in for a siege. ** Week following 21st of Strawberry. King Etienne agrees to meet with the Rinaldi envoy to reach a settlement, and shortly after converts to S'allumer. Recognizing Rinaldi sovereignty, he renounces the title of King and is appointed instead the position of Archduke. Archduke Etienne lifts the bans restricting S'allumer worship. * 61 Après ** A radical group of Penitents called the Iconoclasts form, dedicated to the destruction of the Heliodrome faith. Archduke Etienne suppresses this movement. * 66 Après ** Fall. Archduke Etienne issues the Edict of Toleration, protecting Heliodromes within Porteur-du-Soleil, while all other lands owned by them transferred to Etienne's ownership. The Great Temple of Anu in Sauldre is rededicated as the Church of S'allumer. * 72 Après ** Archduke Erienne dies, age unknown. He is succeeded by an unknown heir. 100s Après le Miracle * 121 Après ** A council of bishops convenes in Triskellian to decide upon official S'allumer canon and officially organize the church hierarchy. Bohemond du Sauldre is named as the first Archbishop of the Avoirdupois. * 122'' Après'' ** Pontiff Constantine of Triskellian dies. Archbishop Bohemond du Sauldre succeeds him as Pontiff. Pontiff Bohemond creates the Holy Order of Ardent. * 149 Après ** Pontiff Bohemond du Sauldre dies, age unknown. He is succeeded by an unknown Archbishop. * 186 Après ** Bianfael tribe granted franchise by Phelan kings. 300s Après le Miracle * Late 300s Après ** Bisclavret begins emerging as a sovereign nation. * 393 Après ** Duke Harbin du Marteau dies, age unknown. Provisions of his will leave land and money for the founding of a new monastery near Ascetique. Ombrage du Marteau, a cousin of Harbin, arrives in Sauldre to petition to have the will set aside. During his wait, monks who were unaware that Harbin's will had been contested began measuring the land set aside for them. When hearing of this, Ombrage flew into a rage, riding to the site and slaughtering the workers. In retaliation, Archduke Prevoyance of Avoirdupois arrested Ombrage and abolished the house of Marteau, burning the family weaving in front of its surviving members. The former lands of the Marteau were divided between former vassals and the Church. 400s Après le Miracle * 420 Après ** Ombrage, after committing several acts of vandalism and violence, is betrayed by one of his cousins and arrested by the Ardentines. * 421 Après ** Ombrage is formally executed, age unknown. 500s Après le Miracle * 501 Après ** Gaisce Mac Roth attempts to convert Bisclavret to feudalism. * 515 Après ** The Minters Guild Act is passed, stripping the Rinaldi of their authority to mint coins and establishing the aureal, denarii, and orichalk as official the official coinage. 600s Après le Miracle * 621 Après ** Harrowgate, the capital of the Bisclavret demesne, is established. * 680 Après ** The monk order of Ascetique is founded. 700s Après le Miracle * 782 Après ** Don Auverich di Renaldi II officially appoints a Council to run the city of Triskellian. 800s Après le Miracle * 848 Après ** Tremaine du Bisclavret succeeds his father as Duke of Bisclavret. * 860 Après ** Ascetique is fully repopulated. * 869 Après ** Mausein du Bisclavret is born. * 878 Après ** Duke Tremaine of Bisclavret dies, age unknown. He is succeeded by his son, Mausein, at age 9. Lord Castellan Thainistear is named as regent. * 882 Après ** Don Fidelio di Rinaldi and his two eldest sons are murdered under mysterious circumstances, and his now-widow, Amalsand Jakoba and her children from a previous marriage, escape, leading many to believe they are behind the death of the Don. Seizing this opportunity, an Athanasian wizard named Lystragones places an imposter gray fox on the throne, who has been brainwashed with Cognoscenti Magic to believe he is the current heir to the Rinaldi throne, Fabrizio di Rinaldi. The real Fabrizio's whereabouts are unknown. Current point of time as of the campaign Closing of the Gates and The Lost Heir of the Rinaldi.